These Hidden Butterflies
by officiallyloved
Summary: Clare Cabriac has undergone the most horrifying, yet painful thing that had ever happened to her. After it all, she finds herself being moved across the country to none other than Beacon Hills. She promises not to get to get close to anyone other than the people that came with her. After all, she doesn't want history to repeat itself. *Beginning of Season 3*
1. Before Reading

**Hello lovely people of !**

**The following story is own to the creators and producers of Teen Wolf. I do not own it.**

**I simply own the main character, Clare, and her brothers. The setting takes place a little bit after the beginning of season 3A.**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Clare**

Guilt. That's the main thing I was feeling.

It feels like you're millions of feet below ground and you're screaming for help yet no one can hear you. No one can save you from your thoughts and painful memories. You don't even notice that time is ticking, days are passing while nights are falling. All everyone can say is to move on or that tomorrow is a new day. But they don't understand what you're going through. They weren't there to witness everything. They weren't the cause of what had happened. Instead, they decide to pack all of your belongings and move you to a small town across the country. You didn't even get to say goodbye or mourn for your loss.

"Hey Clare, you awake?" A voice asked coming in. I didn't move and I felt my bed sink in a little on the edge. I turned to the person, already knowing who it was- Ethan.

"Hey." I whispered.

"You okay?" He asked giving me a weak smile. I nodded, even though we both knew it was a lie. I silently got off of my bed and opened my wardrobe grabbing the things I needed to take a shower.

"Clare if you need anyone to talk to, Aiden and I are here. We won't let anything happen to you." Ethan said. I stopped everything and bit my lip from crying. I took a deep breath and faced him.

"I know. It's just -it's that," I paused and sighed. My body was trembling and I needed to calm down. "Things happened in McClellanville, Ethan. You wouldn't understand." I said nervously trying my best to push out the memories. Ethan walked up to me and hugged me.

"Everything will be okay. Close your eyes and listen to my voice. Take deep breaths." He said. I did what he said and soon found myself calming down.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He said.

I gave him a weak smile and grabbed my things to get ready. He then walked out to let me change. I sighed and images of Alec came to my mind. He was my best friend back home. He risked his life to save us. Part of me hoped that he would be here to protect us. For him to tell that it'll be okay and we'll be safe. But I knew we weren't. I also knew that I had to stop hoping he was coming because he's gone, just like everyone else I cared about in McClellanville.

"Clare?" A small, scared voice said from the doorway. It was River, my little sister, standing there rubbing her eyes with a pouty face.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to her and carry her.

"I had a bad dream again. There w-was a monster with red eyes a-and it was after me." She cried.

All that had happened in McClellanville had an effect on River. A very bad effect. She wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was me or our brothers and hid behind one of us whenever she saw someone new. She's become shy and self-conscious about meeting new people. It worries me because she was never like this. River used to love meeting new people. She always had a smile on her face and always lightened the mood. These nightmares that she's been having are happening every night now. They're happening to all of us.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here and so are our brothers. Aiden and Ethan are here to protect us. Nothing will happen to you." I said kissing her forehead.

I carried her back to her room she shared with Everett and lied her down. Everett was sleeping peacefully beside her with his favorite stuffed animal which was an elephant. River had a matching one in pink and it was her favorite one as well. She hugged her elephant close and slowly fell back to sleep as I silently hummed a random tune and pet her head. Once she fell back to sleep, I kiss her forehead and walked to the bathroom grabbing the things I needed on the way. After I was done, I walked back into my room and grabbed my satchel.

"Ready to go?" Aiden said at the door. I looked around for two more things - my glasses and journal. I put my glasses and put my journal in my satchel as I walked with Aiden downstairs.

"Ethan is gonna stay home today to watch Everett and River. Chase and Mason are already waiting in the car." Aiden said as we closed the house door. I walked to my car as Aiden walked to his motorcycle. I slightly smirked as I saw him get on it.

"What?"

"I can't believe you actually got one. I thought you were just joking around."

"Come one Clare. You know me. I always look for something new to do.

"If you say so Aiden. I'll see you at school." I said and got into the car.

"Morning." Mason said beside me. He was sitting in the passenger seat while Chase was in the back. Chase was looking out the window. It's been hard on him as well. It's been hard on all of us, but it's been hitting Chase and River horribly. Chase always goes into his little world and doesn't even realize someone's talking to him. He's always in his room drawing and writing in his journal and sketch books like there's no tomorrow. He's always finished two journal and 3 sketchbooks in the past month. I sighed and pulled out of the driveway.

"He's fine Clare. It's just been hard on him ya'know. He had gotten it worse than all of us."

"I know Mason. He just worries me. He isn't like he was before."

"None of us are Clare." Mason said and looked out the window.

I couldn't help but look at Chase again in the rear-view mirror and bite my lip. Mason was right. None of us were like before. Chase had gotten everything worse than all of us. It was all because of me. Because I had decided to ignore everything and not leave when mom and dad told me to. I never thought I'd ever get to that point, that it'd ever be that serious and dangerous. No one was supposed to get hurt or let alone die.

We had finally arrived to the school and Aiden had started to walk towards my car. Mason and Chase were quick to get out and start walking together leaving Aiden and I alone.

''Hey. You ready?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my satchel. We began to walk inside and he put his arm around my shoulder. People began to whisper and stare at us. I quickly put my head down and clutched my bag. I felt my hands begin to shake and Aiden began to realize it. What if people notice me from my old hometown? Then they'll bring those things back and they'll surely kill us.

"Clare, Clare. Look at me okay. Look at me." He said. I looked up and I realized we were gone from the hallway. We were in what I'm guessing was a locker room.

"Breathe. Take deep breaths and chillax. They don't know anything and they aren't going to do anything to you, not under my watch." He said. I found myself calming down and he hugged me.

"Whatever happened in McClellanville isn't gonna happen here. I promise." Aiden said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and smiled. It's nice to know that someone is here for me. That they want to protect me. But no can protect me.

No one can save me.


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I changed a few things in the first chapter so please make sure you re-read it. I'm sorry for that. It's just that I felt that these things needed changes to better understand the rest of the story. Anyways... continue.**

**Clare**

These past few days have gone well. No one spoke to me or interacted with me which I prayed didn't happen. It was best if I kept my distance from everyone. It's already enough having Aiden and Ethan as friends. It's not a bad thing because trust me, I would to be friends with everyone. It's for their own good. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Aiden and Ethan had always been close to the family so there was no way I could say no. After all, they were practically family.

"I hear you're new around here." A voice said causing me to jump. His name was Scott, I think. He was in most of my classes. Beside him were two other guys - one with short, sort-of curly hair and the other with his hair kind of spiked up.

"Urm yeah." I said quietly.

"Well I'm Scott. This is Isaac and Stiles." He said. They waved and I nodded, awkwardly waving back. I didn't know what to say so I introduced myself. It was the nice thing to do and I didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm Clare and yeah I am new around here." I said and tucked my bangs behind my ear.

"Clare." A voice said from behind them I looked up while they turned around. It was Aiden with Ethan by his side.

"I have to go." I muttered and walked towards the twins. I felt Scott's, Isaac's, and Stiles' gazes on me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and sure enough they were looking at me. They looked at each other and then at us as if trying to figure something out.

"I don't want you being friends with them or even near them." Aiden said.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said sighing. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at our own table. Every so often, girls came by and sat down to talk to the boys obviously. I shifted uncomfortably as they flirted with them and so did Ethan. He didn't flirt back. On the contrary, he just stayed quiet and looked uncomfortable as well.

"I'm going to the library. Ethan come with me." I said as I noticed he was not liking the situation. Ethan didn't think about it twice while Aiden could care less.

"Thanks back there. I guess they don't know I'm not really into them." He said. I knew what he meant. Ethan was gay but I didn't mind. He was still family to me no matter what.

"No problem. They were getting slightly annoying." I said shrugging. Slightly was an understatement. It was more like very annoying. I don't understand how girls can be like that - flirting and wearing exposing clothing. I couldn't flirt even if my life depended on it and it was a bit too cold to be wearing the clothes those girls were wearing.

"So what do you-" Ethan started to say but was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Aidan needs my help on something. Do you want to go back inside? I'll make sure people back off." He asked getting a bit irritated. I shook my head.

"I'm fine here."

"Are you sure Clare? I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"It's okay. I'll be fine I promise. Besides I want to write in my journal. It's the perfect time to do so." I said giving him a slight smile. He nodded and left. I took out my journal and my pencil and opened to page I had last drew on. My journal wasn't just for writing, it was for drawing as well. My journal was like my best friend. It had all my secrets and memories both written and drawn in it. It didn't know what exactly I was drawing at the moment, but it was something. It looked like a giant tree that had been cut down to its stumps with fireflies around it. It was in the forest and it looked like it was around midnight in the picture. I've drawn before, but never this good. Everything was so detailed, so precise.

"Wow. That's beautiful." A voice said behind me causing me jump. I turned around only to see Stiles still looking at it. I shifted uncomfortably and quickly stuffed back into my bag.

"Thanks." I muttered putting my bangs behind my ear. They simply went back to the position before and I quietly sighed.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked. I shook my head when in reality it had bothered me a bit. If the twins saw me with him, they'd freak.

"So I see you're close buddies with twins." He said nervously chuckling. I nodded and looked down at my lap. Why was it so weird that I'm friends with the twins and I know who they are? Are they not liked around here?

"How long have you known them?"

"Since I was little."

"How little? Was it like back in elementary little or yesterday little?" He asked. I looked at him weirdly. Why would he want to know? The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my things.

"Since third grade." I said quietly and walked inside. I noticed Scott and Isaac at the door as I walked inside. Were they eavesdropping? I shook my head. I'm just being paranoid. Stiles and I weren't even talking loud and there was no way they could've heard us from the distance they were at. On top of that, we weren't even talking about anything bad.

So then why do I feel so like they're hiding something or they're dangerous when I'm around them?

**{Unedited}**


End file.
